Desde una perspectiva diferente
by Jealous-Embarrass
Summary: Como ve Ja Far la relación de Sinbad y Ali Baba, aunque claro que ellos ni lo notan. Contiene 2 extras.


**Comentarios:** Quiero aclara que estoy de tan buen humor, pero no tanto, que quise hacer algo de SinBaba, si, jódanse si no les gusta. Y A quienes les gusta disfrutaran de los 2 extras.

Que viva el SinBaba

* * *

**Desde una perspectiva distinta**

Ja Far conocía muchas cosas de él. Estuvo a su lado tanto tiempo que diría que lo conoce muy bien, aunque en realidad lo conoce tan bien, que incluso llega hasta sorprenderse

Todo empezó con ese interés por Aladin, digamos que así fue como empezó, su encuentro fue pura coincidencia, que sutilmente fue pasada por casualidad. Cosa que para Ja Far es de lo más gracioso.

La segunda vez fue cuando escucho por primera vez el nombre de Ali baba por su boca, y saber que esa persona era tan importante para Aladin, lo fastidio un poco.

Podríamos decir que nosotros ya nos habíamos topado con él con anterioridad, pero ahora el asunto de los ladrones tomaba un giro inesperado. Era ahora personal.

Claro está que Simbad tiene sus motivos, motivos que solo yo conozco y me atrevo a decir que incluso a pesar de eso lo sigo a su lado, sin importarme mucho.

La tercera vez fue cuando Simbad supo que Ali baba era hijo del ya fallecido rey de Balbadd, Ali Baba Saluja.

Y qué decir del muchacho aun era un retoño, o mejor dicho le faltaba mucho por vivir, pero muy a pesar de eso mostraba un corazón puro e inocente, y esa necesidad de querer ayudarlos a todos sin importar su estado o si tiene que lastimarse para hacerlo, por esa misma razón él es capaz de atraer a cualquier clase de persona.

Su pureza, inocencia y ese deseo de querer proteger a todos, era capaz de atraer a muchos, era una luz brillante como el sol, capaz de iluminar hasta la más oscura noche.

Y con esto afirmo que hasta el mismo Simbad rey de los 7 mares, fue atraído por él.

La cuarta vez que lo supe fue cuando supimos las razones de Ali Baba, claro ese mismo instante también sabíamos sobre sus orígenes, y saber la relación que tenia con Cassim.

Aquella relación que empezaba a molestar a Simbad, aunque molestar no era precisamente la palabra para describirlo, el solo hecho de ver como Ali Baba se dejaba engañar por sus palabras era inaceptable e incluso podría jurar que Ali Baba sabía lo que hacía, pero solamente porque era Cassim, era que lo cumplía, cada cosa, cada orden.

Y es que en algo era bueno Cassim, eran en las palabras, sabía como darle en el punto a Ali Baba, sabía cuáles eran sus debilidades, sabia los colores del corazón del rubio. Cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para cierto rey extravagante.

La quinta vez fue cuando Cassim se separo de Ali Baba, aunque para mí fue un abandono, el ver aquella luz opacarse por semejante persona era algo estúpido, pero más que estúpido era cierto rey que no podía soportarlo, no lo entendía. Y claro que no podía porque aun estaba confundido con respecto a lo que sentía y al parecer ni él lo sabía.

La sexta vez fue cuando apareció Judal, aquel maldito Magi, cada vez que este aparece, siempre hay problemas, pero no se podía evitar, después de todo este magi tenia cierto interés por Simbad, para que negar. Y quien no lo tendría si era conocido como el rey de los mares, su fama era demasiada. Este atacó el lugar donde se encontraban él y Alibaba, claro porque nosotros pasamos a segundo plano, para que negar lo evidente.

La séptima vez fue cuando Ali Baba y Cassim se volvieron a encontrar, y que encuentro diría yo, no duro mucho pues Cassim se murió, no soy frio ni nada pero así son las cosas, cuando el dejo de respirar, el ver a Ali Baba de esa manera tan deprimente supe que no era el único que la pasaba mal, después de todo cierto rey también se veía afectado, no por la muerte de ese ladrón, sino por el que lloraba su muerte.

La Octava vez fue cuando Simbad regreso y vio a Ali baba regordete, y claro el culpable fui yo, pero realmente que podía hacer el muchacho estaba deprimido por la muerte de su amigo. Pero estoy omitiendo la parte en la que cierto rey en su ausencia lo único que hacía era preguntar por el joven de cabellos dorados, para que negarlo ese viaje sirvió para muchas cosas, no solo para las relaciones entre naciones sino para darse cuenta de lo que sentía.

La novena vez fue cuando supo que Aladin apreciaba mucho a Ali Baba que a pesar de todo seguía creyendo en él, y el ver como este tenía tanta influencia sobre él, lo molestaba.

Claro ahora podríamos decir que eran celos, lo que sentía el rey pero lo que no sabía este rey era que él era la mayor influencia sobre Ali Baba.

Claro el quedarme en el reino tenía sus ventajas, una de esas fue aquella cuando pude observar al rubio leer una y otra vez un libro, el cual narraba las hazañas de Simbad. Otra de las cosas que pude notar fue esa mirada que se iluminaba cada vez que mencionaba algo al respecto de él.

Y es que era tan obvio, y a la vez tonto, porque ninguno se daba cuenta de lo que sentían era mutuo.

* * *

**[EXTRAS]**

_Pereza._

Era cierto que al ser él un gran rey, con una gran fama, y con un gran poder, del cual rara vez presume, tenía sus responsabilidades, como atender las necesidades de su pueblo, mejorar las relaciones con otros reinos. Y claro cada cosa la hacía tan bien, que a veces no se tomaba un tiempo para él.

Pero como todos los mese siempre reservaba un día especial, un día único en el que no podía hacer más que solo una cosa, estar con aquel rubio que le robo el corazón, porque ese rubio era un ladrón.

Y ahora el ver los rayos del sol pasar por la ventana, se preguntaba si realmente era bueno levantarlo, claro tanto él como el rubio tenían sus responsabilidades, pero por tomarse un día, sus reinos no se verían tan afectados verdad.

Además dudaba mucho de que el menor podría levantase después de la noche que ambos tuvieron. Y claro el menor era tan complaciente y compresivo que esa noche decidieron hacer el Kamasutra completo. Tomarse un día libre extra, no los afectaría mucho.

_Lujuria_

Como lo amaba, como lo deseaba, como anhelaba tenerlo cada noche entre sus sabanas.

Sentir su piel, sentir aquellos labios suaves y carnosos, morder cada parte de su cuello, sostenerlo cada vez que podía. Como fantaseaba con tenerlo debajo de él, con verlo gemir, con invadir cada parte de él. Como deseaba ser el primero en todo desde tomar sus labios hasta su cuerpo.

El querer marcarlo como suyo, el hacerlo suyo, el hacerle caber lo que era el placer, el mostrarle lo que significaba la palabra lujuria dicha por el mismo.

Porque Lujuria, Porque Simbad tenía deseos muy lujuriosos con aquel rubio.

* * *

**[ DIÁLOGOS]**

Ahh…por favor…no sig…as…Sin..Bad….

Quieres que me detenga…no sería nada bueno para ti Ali Baba…

Pero..ahh..Por favor no hagas esto…Sin..

Quieres que me detenga, cuando ambos sabemos que realmente lo deseas.

Por...Favor...Para…detente.

No lo hare Ali, porque me detendría…

Porqué es…ahhh...nmi primera vez….

Por eso mismo, debo ser yo quien lo haga.

Ahhhh…Sin…ahh por favor…

Mira que sensible eres Ali, ya estas tan húmedo, con solo un roce mío.

No digas eso…ahhhh…. Por fav…or...

Mira, realmente se siente tan bien estar dentro.

Ah…Sin...Duele...

Shuu, no deberías hablar, solo gime mi nombre Ali Baba

Sin..Bad…

Se siente tan bien.

Ali Baba…ya te corriste, que niño tan malo eres..

E..Es…tu culpa..ahhh…

Si lo se , y por eso mismo debo dejar mi esencia en ti.

Espera…Ahhhhh…Sinbad,

….

Pesas mucho Sin.

-Disculpa, es que ahora que te tengo solo para mí no puedo evitar el pensar que es un sueño.-

-No es un sueño Sin, estoy aquí.-

-Lo sé… y por eso mismo haremos el Kamasutra, necesito saber que no es un sueño y que mejor manera que con esa para saberlo.-

-Ah!...pero hace unos momentos hicimos la pose del misionero, y encima fue mi primera vez, eso es cruel-

-Vamos Ali, no piensas complacer a este rey, mira que muchas desearían estar en tu lugar.-

-Pero yo no fui quien te lo pido, en primer lugar recuerdo que estaba hablando muy bien con mi maestro y tu de pronto me jalaste hasta aquí.-

-Eso fue para protegerte…-

-Protegerme de que..-

-De…Ahh no tiene caso realmente eres muy inocente. Qué tal si lo hacemos una vez más.-

-Me cambias de tema Sin, pero está bien, pero esta vez quiero ser yo el que está arriba.-

-Y ese repentino cambió.-

-No siempre puedes complacer al Gran rey de Sindra.-

-Cierto, entonces Joven Saluja, veamos como lo haces…-

* * *

**Comentarios finales: **Espero que les haya gustado, y si tiene sugerencias o desean que el siguiente escrito sea de algo en especifico, pueden decírmelo, que con mucho gusto las complaceré, pero eso si solo lo haré si se trata de SinBaba.

Si no, me vale mierda.

Tenga buen dia.


End file.
